


Gifts

by in_a_blog_in_the_ground



Series: One-Shots [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU:Everyone's Alive!, Fluff, Post-BOFA, and there are presents for everybody, fluff for days, happy holidays, hooray!, tis the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_blog_in_the_ground/pseuds/in_a_blog_in_the_ground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori has returned from a trip to Gondor, and he did not come back empty-handed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set some years after the Battle of Five Armies, just for a general time reference. Thorin is King, and the Mountain is pretty much running smoothly.

A fresh-fallen plane of snow covered the valley between the traveler and the Lonely Mountain. It was pristine and perfect, a beautiful sight.

“Bollocks.”

The traveler growled and kicked rather more fiercely at the snow than was strictly needed to move forward, and hefted the yoke higher so it wasn’t pressing so hard against his neck. Shoving his shoulders forward, he and his laden cart slowly began the normally straightforward journey from Dale to Erebor.

“Why j’a hafta go lame on me _now_ , Bella? You _knew_ this would 'appen, didn't ya,” Nori muttered to himself as he struggled forward. His faithful donkey which he purchased along with the cart in Gondor had sprained a leg just after getting off the ferry from Laketown, and he had left her with a friend in the city, deciding after all to complete the return journey. He had been gone from home for two seasons now, and if he didn’t make it back before the heavy snows, it was likely to be a third. Grimacing up at the sky, still gently depositing soft, white flakes on his head, Nori soldiered on, still grumbling to himself.

“They better appreciate their gifts, is all I’m sayin’…”


	2. Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the gifts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on the first day of Christmaaaaas....
> 
> I'm a little late for all the advent stuff, I think, but funnily enough, there will be twelve gifts, sooo...Some of them may be lumped together, though, we'll see.

Paperwork. No one ever told him about the paperwork.

“Captain of the Guard!” Thorin had said, clapping him on the shoulder and handing him a new white cape. “You have always been my strong right hand, Dwalin. Would you do me the honor of staying by my side?”

Of course Dwalin had accepted. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his king, and there had been a Mountain that needed running, and a vast Dwarven host that needed organizing, with hundreds more returning home every day. Dwalin had donned the cloak with pride, and performed his job with honor.

But no one had warned him of the paperwork.

“Rrrrrgh…” Dwalin growled at the sheets littering his desk like they were an enemy army ranged before him. How did Ori manage all this? The younger dwarf had recently caught a chill, and, despite his protesting, Dwalin had ordered him home until he recovered. Ori had stubbornly refused to budge until Dwalin, as a last resort, threatened to summon Dori to fetch him. Furious, Ori had stalked away, leaving Dwalin to tackle the mountain of papers, ledgers, and scrolls. “Dun’ ruin th’ ordurr,” Ori had snarled as he stomped past the warrior, as dignified as his congestion would allow.

Dwalin regretted his command to Ori with a passion now, but there was no way he could have kept the lad working with a cold. Dori would have murdered him.

Sighing, he glanced at the sunlines marking the wall above his door. Mahal. Had it only been half a turn? Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, and glanced again. And leapt to his feet, snatching his warhammer off its rack, and glaring at the shadow that now stood in the doorway.

The figure stepped into the office, hood pulled low over its face, and a great longsword strapped on its back. Dwalin saw a flash of gold from under the hood as it grinned. _How did a bandit like that get in?_ he thought briefly, baring his teeth in answer.

“C’mon, then!” Dwalin challenged, raising the hammer high.

“Heh heh heh,” came a low rumble of laughter from the stranger, followed by a more raucous, “Ahahaha! Got you _again,_ mate! That will never not be funny…”

Dwalin gaped as the figure lowered its hood and grinned at him. “Nori?!”

The two old friends laughed as they embraced.

“How was the trip?” Dwalin released the former thief and looked him up and down. “We didn’t know if ye’d be makin’ it back this season, what wit the snow…”

“It were a close fing, mate, I cannot lie,” when Nori smiled, one of his eyeteeth flashed, and Dwalin peered closer.

“Oh, this?” Nori curled up his lip to show it off. The tooth had been replaced with one of gold, with a small green gem set in the middle. “Got me tooth knocked out gettin’ yor gift, mate. ‘Ere y’go!” He reached over his shoulder and pulled the longsword over. “One’a the Big Folk challenged me to a fight. I tol’ ‘im when I won, I’d be takin’ ‘is sword. ‘E laughed, so I trounced ‘im. ‘E got me a good one in the mouth though, sos I found a jeweler an’ ‘ad ‘im make me a new fang! Good job, innit?”

“It certainly is…unique,” Dwalin said graciously, accepting the sword with a nod of thanks and turning it over in his hands. The balance was very good, centered just below the hilt. “Ye..got meh something?”

“Yeh, it’s a Mannish sword! After I won it, I realized I didn’t rightly know what to do wiv it…then I thought: ‘oo’s the biggest bugger I know? Ahahaha!”

Dwalin couldn’t help but grin as he gave the sword a few experimental swings.

“Looks like you’ll be good friends. ‘Ere, speakin’ o’friends, would’a know where any o’the others would be at this hour? I’ve brought something back for all of them! Draggin’ that wagon through the snow the last bit though, I’m tellin’ ya…” Nori shook his head as if trying to forget the memory. His boots still squelched when he walked from the snow melting in them despite spending the night in the guardhouse over the front gate, too exhausted from his trek to even make it the rest of the way home.

“Well, Thorin and the lads are holding court t’day, they’ll be in the main assembly hall. You remember where that is? Ah’d go wit’ ya, but…” Dwalin gestured helplessly around at the papers.

“No, ye dun mean the bloody great room with the bloody great chair where Thorin sits ‘is bloody great-ack!” Nori dodged a swipe from Dwalin for his cheek and went on, “Yes, I fink I ken manage, hah. Wait, isn’t me brother supposed t’be helpin’ ya wiv all this stuff?”

“Yeh, but he’s been sort of under the weather lately, so Ah sent him home before-”

“Before Dori finds out an’ kills ye, aye,” Nori nodded knowingly. “Right, well, swing by my place soon if ye ‘ave a mind! Good luck wiv…alla that,” he gestured repellently at the mess. “I’m off!”

Dwalin walked him to the door gate of the Guardsmen’s compound, saw he had secured a wheeled sled for his boxes, and waved him off. Oddly, he thought he saw one of the crates give a jump. Odder still, Nori gave the lid a pat and pushed a piece of meat through one of the holes cut in the side before moving on. Raising an eyebrow, Dwalin shrugged and turned back in. He supposed he’d just have to find out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Dwalin's probably the only one big enough to wield a Mannish sword with the least difficulty XD Except maybe Thorin, but Nori's got something else for him.


	3. The Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts two, three, and four

“That seems to be the last of it for today, lads,” Thorin said as the emissary from the Iron Hills left the hall, letters in hand. Erebor would be sending supplies to help Dain through the coming winter.

“Phew!” The young princes, Fili and Kili, Sons of Dis, sighed in relief, and got out of their chairs at their uncle’s side, stretching and groaning.

“I thought he was going to be going on forever!” Kili grimaced, cracking his back. “We send supplies every year, why would this be any different? They’re our kin, of course we’ll help them! He didn’t have to spell it out…”

“This is what being a ruler is all about, Kili,” Thorin said patiently, beginning a familiar lecture. The boys were still young, and though the journey and the battle to reclaim their homeland had forced them to grow up, they still had much to learn. “He was showing respect, and we need to return it in kind by listening to all he had to say…”

“Even if it was deathly borin’, an’ I almost fell asleep waitin’ fer ‘im t’clam up!”

Thorin and the princes whipped their heads around at the sudden voice to see a familiar figure striding down the center aisle, yawning and popping his neck, with a large bag slung over his shoulder.

“Nori!” Fili and Kili leapt off the dias and rushed forward to greet their friend. Kili threw his arms around Nori’s neck, and Fili excitedly pounded his back.

“Augh, get off me, ya lugs! What d’ye think ye are, hobbits?! Aah…” Nori pushed them off, but he was smiling widely, and held on to their shoulders as they continued forward.

“Good to see you, Nori,” Thorin walked to meet them and extended an arm, clasped warmly in return by the thief. “Glad you made it back before the snows. Well, before it gets worse, anyway. How was Gondor?”

“Grand, Thorin. Turns out the Men have a Midwinter tradition of giving gifts because of…I dun remember, somfin’ ‘r another. So, ‘ere we go.”

Nori set the bag carefully on the floor, and pulled out a bow, curved back upon itself for added strength. The arms were carved with running horses, in bold curving patterns that seemed to weave in and out of themselves, accented with green and gold and white paint. “Kili, this is fer you! A bow from Rohan, home o’ the horse lords. It’s a bit shorter than usual Mannish bows, sos they ken fire them while riding. A good fit, yeh?”

Kili’s face was lit up like a bonfire as he drew back on the bow, testing its strength. “Yes! It’s perfect! Thank you so much, Nori!”

Nori chuckled as he handed Kili a bundle of arrows to go with it. He left Kili to marvel over his new toy, sharing a small smile with Fili when even Thorin leaned in for a better look.

“For you, Fili, these, t’make up for the ones ye keep losin’.” Nori pulled out a bandolier with a set of seven matching throwing knives that would hang across the chest. Each was a solid piece with waves running throughout the metal, the handles bound in leather. On the hilts were etched the faces of regal cats with flowing manes of fur, outlined in gold. Fili peered closely at the unfamiliar animals.

“They’re called ‘lions’, ‘m told. Found in lands far t’the south, they said. Cats big as horses and fierce as wargs, can ye imagine? Some of the tribes have tamed them and ride them into war.”

“You’re joking,” Fili said, his eyes full of wonder, nonetheless.

“ _I’m_ not,” Nori chuckled, “Though those traders may ‘ave just been pullin’ my leg. Bein’ cats, I imagine they’re just as lazy and contemptuous as the little ones ‘round ‘ere! Though they do look fine, dun they?”

“Yes,” Fili answered, gazing again at the knives. “Thank you so much! Haha, I’ll train hard with these, I promise I won’t lose them. Just you wait, old man, I’m going to pass you one of these days!”

“Never goin’a ‘appen, laddie, keep dreamin’,” Nori laughed, swatting at the prince’s head. Fili’s braid beads clacked together as he ducked, grinning.

“Ah, Thorin,” Nori turned at last to the monarch, hands spread empty before him. “But wot can a simple thief give a king?”

Thorin blinked and tried to hide the surprising disappointment he felt. He raised his head regally and put on the most aloof expression he could manage. Gifts were unnecessary, of course, he hadn’t expected Nori to bring him anything, it was just kind of him to remember Fili and Kili, that’s all…

“All I ‘ave to offer is me ‘umble service…” Nori bowed low, and subtly reached into the bag. “Oh, an’ this!”

Fili and Kili gasped as the air suddenly filled with a magnificent cloak. Nori shook it out and held it up for them all to see. It was long and heavy, made of black velvet, lined with silk, and trimmed with wolf fur, the collar accentuated with a massive ruff. The head of the wolf had been worked into the back, so it hung down between the shoulder blades.  Extremely clever stitching ensured it maintained its fierce expression. Thorin couldn’t help it; his mouth dropped open in awe.

“Haha! Killed the beastie meself, I did! Damn fing tried t’eat me. Those tailors down in Gondor sure do know what t’do wiv a good wolf pelt, though, I must say. Wot j’fink?”

“It is…I…thank you,” Thorin was speechless. His nephews grabbed his arms and turned him around so Nori could throw it over his shoulders. “This is…a kingly gift, Nori! Haha, thank you!”

The princes were surprised, but not more so than Nori when Thorin stepped forward and gave him a crushing embrace, the wolf fur tickling his face.

“Oof. Er, you’re welcome, glad it’s t’yer likin’,” Nori gave Thorin an awkward pat on the back before they both pulled away, clearing their throats, and ignoring Fili and Kili laughing in the background.

“I’ll be off now, then, I fink! Lots o’people t’see.”

“Come over when you’re rested, Nori! Try these out with us!” the princes were strapping on their new weapons, grinning happily.

“I will! Not t’worry,” Nori smiled at them all, and gave Thorin a clap on the shoulder. “See you around!”

The royals walked Nori to the entrance of the hall and waved goodbye, Thorin secretly enjoying the double-take the guards at the door gave him in his new cloak.

Dismissing the boys, Thorin was striding towards his chambers to find a mirror when he heard them talking behind him.

“Here, Ki’…was it just me, or did one of his crates move?”

“Oh, I thought I was seeing things, Fi’! It did!”

“Strange…”

“Let’s go see later!”

“It’s Nori’s business, Ki’! …But that’s a good idea...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I want a cloak like that XD Not that I'm advocating killing real wolves, mind, but if one's trying to eat you....


	4. Balin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift 5!

Nori followed the corridor around the Great Hall to a large gate guarding massive stone doors set into the very rock of the Mountain, every inch of them inscribed with runes and carvings showing the history of the Dwarves since the days of Durin himself. These were the Vaults that housed the Archives.

 After extracting a wrapped package, he left his cart with the scholarly dwarf sitting at a desk by a small, nondescript wooden door to the side, and entered through the same. Down a long winding stair he descended, nodding politely at those he passed, respecting their desire for quiet in those halls. Three floors down, he stopped before the door at the end of the stair, and knocked.

“Enter!”

“Hullo, sir,” Nori said, pushing open the door.

Carefully removing a pair of pince-nez from the bridge of his nose, Balin looked up, and squinted a bit in the candlelight.

“Nori!” he exclaimed, rising from the dusty book and paper-strewn desk to greet the traveler. “Welcome back, mah boy! Ah trust ye had a fair journey?”

“Aye, fair indeed,” Nori said, smiling and patting Balin on the shoulder. He ran a self-conscious hand through the grey streaks now in his hair and chuckled a bit that Balin still called him ‘boy’.  “Got y’somethin’ from the White City! ‘Ere y’ go.”

“What’s this? Thank ye…oh! This is fascinating…Nori, how did ye come by this?” Balin unwrapped a large tome and began poring over the pages before waiting for an answer.

Nori coughed slightly and mumbled something about ‘borrowing’ from the ‘library at the Citadel’, ‘nuffin’ they would miss’, grateful for the distraction the book was providing.

Balin nodded, barely hearing what Nori had said as he gently turned the pages. Within them lay the history of Minas Arnor, now Minas Tirith, the White City, Seat of Gondor. Many of the thick sheets were illuminated with paintings showing off features of the city.

Here the seven tiers spiraling towards the sun, each defended by tall gates and catapults.

The great prow of the Citadel jutted out above it all, like a ship emerging from the mountain.

Before the black stone of the first wall stretched Pelennor Fields, seemingly on forever.

Around the number at the corner of each counted page, there was a drawing of one of the many artworks that adorned the buildings and squares: carved and painted frescoes, elaborate fountains, statues of great kings and heroes of Men.

Leaning on the table, Nori anxiously watched out of the corner of his eye to see Balin’s reaction.

The old dwarf was smiling, his eyebrows raising occasionally as he perused a particularly interesting fact or detailed illustration, but there was a certain sad wistfulness behind his gaze that confused the thief at first. Before the flight from the Mountain when Smaug came, and the subsequent journey back, Balin had never done much traveling, restricted as he was by his and his family’s duties and responsibilities to the Heirs of Durin. Nori knew Balin enjoyed reading about the different regions and peoples of Middle Earth; he had often overheard his youngest brother in deep discussion with him about the very topic. In fact, Balin was very much like Ori in that he too longed to see all the things and places he had only ever read about. Suddenly, Balin’s expression made sense to Nori, and he looked away, feeling almost guilty. All his life, he had taken his freedom for granted, the freedom enjoyed by being a distant son of the line of Durin, too distantly and obscurely related to be of any importance, thus afforded the luxury of being able to slip through life, unimpeded and unburdened by no more responsibility than was needed to care for oneself and one’s family. Balin, for all his duty and honor and standing, had never known such freedom as this. He looked upon the pages with such wonder and longing.

Coming around the table to stand beside him as he read, Nori looked over his shoulder. He coughed lightly to attract Balin’s attention.

“Wot it doesn’t really talk about are the markets,” Nori said when Balin glanced at him.

“Oh?” Balin flipped through some more pages and saw that this was true.

“Aye! A full street, there was, ‘ere,” Nori went to the beginning of the book and pointed at a picture that showed the entire city. “’ere, on the third tier, and again on the sixth. Jewelry and finery up ‘ere, more common goods, clothing and the like, down there. And once a month, ‘ere,” he indicated an area on Pelennor Fields to the west of the main gates, “a huge market day is held! Farmers from across the Fields, and traders from Rohan and all over come to sell their wares! There are people of all sorts that come.”

Balin’s eyes were huge. “Tell me more, lad, please. Tell me everything.”

And so Nori sat beside the old Dwarf, flipping through the pages and describing the wonders he had seen…

One day, he vowed, his gift to Balin would be taking him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I'm still working on these, I never really meant for them to lead up to Christmas, but rather through the New Year, so it covers the entire holiday season :) Happy Whatever-You-Celebrate! Take care and be safe! 
> 
> Next up, Bombur (and Co.)!


	5. Bifur and Bombur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really the title should be 'Bifur, and Bombur and Co.' XD
> 
> Gifts 6, 7, 7.1, 7.2, 7.3, etc.... :P

It was well past time for the midday meal when Nori finished telling Balin tales of Gondor. Courteously refusing an invitation to sup with him and Dwalin, Nori explained that he still had many people to see.

“Ye should head to Bombur’s next then! You’ll get a meal _and_ a gift taken care of at once!” Balin laughed as he exited the Vaults with Nori.

“That’s a fair point…Shall, thanks!” Nori grinned back as he picked up the handle of his cart and waved.

Whistling to himself, he did indeed make his way to Bombur’s sprawling house, nearby the Royal Kitchens. Setting the cart beside the doorway, he prepared the next boxes, popped his back, cracked his neck and knuckles, and _very gently_ , tugged the bell-pull.

To his surprise, he heard no screams and yelps, the door did not explode outwards, and he was not swarmed by a herd of variously sized dwarflings. Instead, it opened normally, and he was greeted by the smiling face of Bombur’s wife, Girdi, balancing her youngest daughter, Gilly, fast asleep on her hip.

“Nori!” she whispered, gesturing him in with a little jerk of her head, “Bombur overheard you were back from some of the cooks in the kitchens!”

“Word travels fast, I see,” Nori acknowledged, exchanging a peck on the cheek with her. As he pulled back, Gilly stirred and both adults froze, but it was too late.

Blinking blearily, Gilly turned her attention to the dwarf with the unmistakable hair. “Nuncle…No’ee?” Her eyes flew open. “Nuncle No’eeeee!” With shocking dexterity, the tiny dwarf wriggled out of her mother’s grasp, encased Nori’s knee in a quick hug, and sped down a corridor, her cackling echoing away as she ran.

Nori gulped quietly. Girdi gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “Here they come.”

Moments later, Nori was borne to the ground under the weight of numerous small, but violently enthusiastic dwarf children, all happy to see their Nuncle Nori back, and unabashedly eager to see what he had brought them from his travels.

“Here, come off it, you little monsters! Are you lot tryin’ to kill him or what?”

“Sorry, Uncle Nori, they’re just glad to see you again.”

Two sets of helpful hands gripped him under the arms, and Nori was lifted to his feet by Bombur’s eldest children, twins Bromur and Gilde.

“Oof. Fanks, you two,” Nori smiled gratefully as he rose, two dwarflings still stubbornly hanging over his shoulders before being plucked off by their embarrassed older siblings. Girdi finally removed her face from her hands where she had been trying to stifle her laughter, and gasped out, “I’ll just let Bom’ know you’re here, Nori. Bifur is here as well!” before leaving the entrance hall to find her husband.

Nori coughed, and waved his hands placatingly, but the cloud of excited dwarf children around him continued to give vent to their feelings. Finally, helped not insignificantly by Bromur and Gilde, Nori got them to calm down.

“Right you lot! You know ‘ow this works! Form up!”

As if by magic, the children formed an orderly single file line to the door.

“Right. Good. Now lissen up, I’m goin’a need alla ya t’elp me carry the stuff I brought for your mum an’ da’, alrigh’? Left hand presents are for you, right hand for your parents.”

One by one he placed in the left hand of each child a bag of candy and toys, and in the right hand a plant, a packet of seeds, or a pouch of pods.

Their younger siblings satisfied for the moment, the twins were about to lead the way to their father when Nori called out. “Oy, wait up. I ‘aven’t forgotten you two.” He handed them slightly larger bags along with a potted herb each. “It ain’t much, but…”

They interrupted him with hugs and smiles. “Thanks, Uncle Nori.”

Blushing faintly, Nori picked one more package from the cart, checked inside a peculiar box with holes carved in the sides, nodding satisfactorily, and followed the procession through the house.

“Da’, da’, da’, look, look, see!” Bombur turned from where he was laying out dishes at the dining table to see his flock of children pouring into the room, each plopping an item on the table before running off again, laughing and squealing, to open their own gifts. Bifur, returning from the kitchen with another plate, raised it up of the way as the dwarflings stampeded past him, rumbling cautions in Khuzdul as the press of small bodies threatened to clog in the doorway. Fortunately, Bromur and Gilde were following closely behind to shoo them along. Girdi gave the three men a smile, kissed her husband, and went after them as well.

Bombur and Bifur greeted Nori with handshakes and claps on the back, asking after his travels.

“Please, please, sit down!” Bombur invited, pulling out a chair for his guest. “Here’s a clean plate. I do apologize, I didn’t realize you were coming, otherwise we would have waited. These are just meager leftovers from lunch, but come back once you’re rested and we’ll have a proper feast!”

Looking at the filling spread Bombur had laid on the table, Nori was, as ever, incredibly impressed by the rotund dwarf’s ability to turn even ‘leftovers’ into a meal fit for a king. Food had been rearranged and consolidated into new dishes that looked and smelled just as good as if they were fresh out of the kitchens. Stomach letting out a shockingly loud growl, Nori fell to with enthusiasm, Bifur and Bombur joining in for seconds.

Hunger satiated, and re-satiated in the case of the cousins, Nori finally sat back from his first proper meal in days and burped happily. “’Scuse. Cor, Bombur, you’re a genius. Fanks for the food.”

Bombur blushed as Bifur also patted him on the shoulder to second Nori’s words.

“My turn t’return the favor now! These,” Nori said, gesturing to the various plants scattering the table between the dishes, “are for you an’ Girdi, Bombur! You two have that little garden out on the terraces, no? With these, yull always have a fresh supply of herbs an’ stuff, wivvout ‘avin’ t’wait fer me t’bring ye back dried ones all th’time!”

“Oh my goodness,” Bombur took a closer look at some of the pots and packets, “Nori, some of these are from beyond the mountains or past the sea! How did you manage to gather them all?”

“Not me, mate, I just picked them up at the last market day! Spared me a bit o’walkin’, I ken tell ye that,” Nori chuckled, and described to the cousins Gondor’s monthly market as they pored over the various plants and seeds.

“Thank you, thank you, Nori! I will put these to such good use, oh yes!” Bombur excitedly organized his gifts.

“An’ Bifur,” Nori said, turning to other dwarf, “This is fer you.”

Bifur accepted the pot. A cream of the lightest green filled the inside. It smelled faintly of meadows and moss, a not unpleasant scent.

“Kingsfoil,” Nori said, “The Men of Gondor are under the impression that it’s just a weed, but Oin told me to keep an eye out for it and to bring some back for him. It grows everywhere in the south, but doesn’t do so well up ‘ere. Some of Elrond’s elves were down there too, they make this paste out of it…but they call it athe-. Um. Atheles? Athelas? Wotever. Anyway, it’s got healin’ properties, and they said it might help yer ‘ead. Bof’ tol’ me it ‘urts you more in winter…” he finished off quietly.

The older dwarf nodded in affirmation, and gingerly poked one finger into the pot and dabbed some of the paste around the axe wound. After a few moments, he tapped on the axe with a surprised look on his face.

 “ _This is elf stuff, you said?”_ Bifur asked, peering suspiciously into the jar.

“Er. Yes, sir.”

 _“Hmm. Well. It works!”_ Bifur beamed at Nori. _“Thank ye, lad.”_

“Yer welcome,” Nori smiled back, relieved. “Say, where _is_ Bof’?”

“Oh, he was at a nameday celebration last night, one of the miners just had a daughter! And, well, you know how he gets at parties…”

“An’ ‘ow ‘e is the day after,” Nori snickered. “Aye, mebbe I’ll save ‘is place fer last…Still, I best be off! Fanks again fer the grub. Hey, d’you mind if I take some’a this meat, Bom’?”

“You’re welcome to it, of course, Nori!”

Nori nodded his thanks and scooped some scraps of pork and beef into a small bowl.

They walked him to the door, Bombur calling out, “Did you all say thank you to Uncle Nori?” at the small faces grinning at them from almost every doorway, bobbing their heads that yes, of course they did!

“They’re good kids, Bom’,” Nori said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Bifur did the same on the other side, smiling proudly at his brother.

“’S all Girdi, r’lly…” Bombur mumbled, blushing red, but smiling too.

At the door, the cousins watched curiously as Nori lifted the lid of the holed crate and set the bowl of scraps inside. The box shook excitedly as whatever was inside went to it with enthusiasm. Seeing their questioning faces, Nori just winked and invited them to come ‘round at some point. Having to just be content with that for the time being, Bifur and Bombur waved as Nori disappeared around the corner.


	6. Sons of Groin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts 8 and 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna have to guess a little at these gifts because...I wasn't extremely sure how to accurately describe them :P
> 
> Hope everyone's New Years were safe and awesome! :D

Next was Oin’s combined apothecary and laboratory.

As Nori made his way up to the door, he heard the familiar sound of familial bickering.

 _Oh good,_ he thought, _Gloin’s here too. Saved me a trip, ‘e ‘as._

Not bothering to knock, Nori kicked open the door, remembering it to be a bit sticky, and strode bravely in to meet the wrath of the red-faced, furious Sons of Groin.

“’Lo, lads! Am I interruptin’ somefin’?”

Whatever disagreement they were having was forgotten as Oin and Gloin greeted Nori heartily, slapping him on the back, and relieving him of his boxes, inviting him to sit. Nori eventually chose one of the cushioned examination benches, and made himself comfortable.

Oin came over with mugs of an aromatic brew, the ingredients of which Nori learned long ago to just not question, and the three settled in to catch up.

“Saw your lad at the guard’ouse over the front gate, Gloin. Out’a trainin’ already? Good lad. It’s too bad they sent ‘im t’that ‘ouse this time’a year, though. The wind was blowin’ the snows straight in frew the windows last nigh’. I wouldn’t relish havin’a spend more time there than I ‘ad to.”

“O’course, yes! The boy has tae learn tae toughen up sometime. Teach him some character! Harumph, yes,” Gloin crossed his arms over his chest and nodded firmly at his own words.

“This comin’ from the man ‘oo used tae ‘ave panic attacks over the smallest cuts, the slightest bruises that appeared on his dear wee babby boy,” Oin cut in with a snort. “Ah swear, never did Ah see the lad cry so much as his da’ here. True enough, wee Gimli never was much of a crier, even if he got hurt trying t’keep up wit’ Fili an’ Kili; oft-times it’d be _him_ tryin’ tae comfort his old man, instead o’ the other way ‘round!” Oin laughed long and loudly, ignoring the purplish hue his brother’s face had gone.

Nori cut in quickly before the brothers could really start in on each other.

“Er, Oin! ‘Ere’s that kingsfoil ye wanted me t’find!”

Oin left off his glaring contest with his brother to take the glass jar containing the plant and a thick layer of moist soil that Nori held out. “Ah, thank you, my boy! With luck, perhaps Bombur and Ah ken have it take hold in the north. Useful stuff, this!”

“Glad I managed t’find the right weed,” Nori said, carefully not mentioning the helpful elves who had pointed him in the right direction. “Ah, got ye this as well…”

With great care, Nori opened a crate at his feet and pulled out a complicated contraption of brass and mirrors, with glass lenses on spindly arms, and a tube that expanded in and out with a twist of a knob.

Oin and Gloin leaned forward curiously as Nori picked out the last bits of straw that were used in its packing.

“What…is it?” Gloin asked for the both of them.

“It’s a, uh…” Nori had forgotten what the odd Man in the Street of Artificers had called it, so he settled for just trying to explain what it did. “It makes small things look bigger.”

“By what sort of wizardry does it do that?” Oin asked suspiciously, yet still poking at the lenses.

“None, I’m told. But ‘ere, look,” Nori grabbed a piece of straw, and clamped it to a small platform in the center of the device. He put his eye to the tube, and fiddled with various knobs and dials until several of the small glass lenses were lined up, and he stepped back with a satisfied nod, gesturing for them to take a look.

Shoving each other a bit, Oin won out over his brother and peered into the tube. Both eyes went wide and he pressed forward, hands gently tuning the dials with care.

“Well?!” Gloin crossed his arms, impatient to have a look himself, but cautious towards being rough around the delicate-looking instrument.

“Nori, this is marvelous!” Oin exclaimed, ignoring Gloin’s huffs of indignation.

Fearing steam would soon begin emerging from Gloin’s ears, Nori quickly got his attention. “An’ Gloin, these are fer you an’ yours!”

Gloin accepted the items with a grunt of thanks: a pair of leather bracers for Gimli, and a beautifully carved wood-handled brush for Gloin’s wife, Daedra, both gifts decorated with running horses from Rohan, and lastly, a wooden frame split into two sections, each with a number of smooth beads of various metals that slid on slim pillars.

“…Interesting…” he muttered, for lack of anything better to say, “but what does it…?”

“’S a counter,” Nori said, rummaging around in the crate, “Where’s th-ah, here it is.” He handed Gloin a small scroll. “Instructions! I have…no idea how it works…”

Grumbling, Gloin opened the scroll and skimmed over the illustrations accompanying the descriptions. His eye quickly lit up as comprehension dawned. “Oh! Oh, Ah see…and these ones here…but if you…Ah, Nori, this is perfect! Ah’ll never lose a sum again!”

“Wonderful!” Nori said, relieved that suited the purpose he hoped it would. “Thought ye could use it in yer banks.”

“How did you find these marvels, Nori?”

The brothers listened bright-eyed as Nori described the Street of Artificers on the fourth tier of the White City, almost a whole level dedicated to inventiveness and ingenuity. People from all the free races of Arda lived and worked together there, helping and inspiring one another.

When Nori finally left, Oin and Gloin were busily examining each other’s gifts, cooperative and peaceful. That in itself was a Midwinter miracle, and Nori walked on, dragging his considerably lightened cart with a broad smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to vague, unprofessional description, just to clarify, the gifts for Oin and Gloin were a microscope and an abacus! They are the science bros to me :P


	7. Bofur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift 10

Bofur did not answer the first time Nori knocked on the door. Nor the second. Finally, after being pounded on for a solid five minutes, the door slammed open and Nori was greeted by the disgruntled, red-eyed face of Bofur, ever-present hat askew on his head, and mattock clutched in an upraised hand.

When he finally realized who was at his door, the mattock was dropped with a clang, and Nori was hauled in for a tight, somewhat boozy hug.

“Matey! When did you get back! Oh, good tae see ya! C’min, c’min, ‘scuse the mess…”

“’Ave a good night, then, I see?” Nori asked with a grin, looking around at the assortment of bottles and dishes strewn about the front area.

“Haha aye, one’a me mates down the mines had a daughter! Adorable wee lass she were too,” Bofur said as he shuttled around the room, making a cursory tidy. “It was the first night she’s been able to get out in a while, so we made sure it was worth her while, hahaha. Pity you missed it…”

He finally cleared off a portion of the couch and gestured for Nori to make himself at home. “Siddown, siddown! Have ye had breakfast yet?”

“Hahaha, breakfast, mate?” Nori laughed as he gratefully flopped onto the cushions, “It’s near time fer dinner now!”

“Oh,” Bofur said, blinking.

“Must’a been a _really_ good night,” Nori said, snickering.

“Aye,” Bofur answered, a broad smile spreading across his face. “Aye! Ahahaha!”

Bofur went back into his room to change and tidy, all the while shouting queries asking after Nori’s travels, while Nori busied himself stacking mugs and plates on a side table, shouting back answers.

“Oh, by the way, got ye summat!” Nori said when Bofur reemerged, with a new shirt on, and relatively less hung-over.

“You didn’t! Thank ye!” Excited, Bofur made his way over.

Nori held up Bofur’s gift, eagerly grinning.

“Oh!” Bofur said, “A…lantern.”

Bofur wasn’t exactly sure what to make of it; in a Dwarf city there were lanterns aplenty, especially one as vast as Erebor. There were several hanging right behind them, in fact.  “Thank you,” he said anyway, accepting the lantern with a nod and a smile, at least appreciating the effort Nori took to bring it all the way from Gondor.

And it was a very nice lantern, indeed; t interestingly, it was square, and had glass on all six sides, with metal colored a deep blue framing the edges and enforcing the corners. Besides the handle on top, there was only a small door set in one side to disrupt the smoothness, also glass edged in metal. Bofur could see a small depression inside on the bottom panel, where a small wick was sticking out of a blob of some sort of substance, blue, like the frame. _Hmm. Odd,_ he thought briefly.

“Well? Go on, light it!” Nori was still grinning madly, and nodded encouragingly at his friend.

Bofur obliged, though puzzled and mildly concerned. _Mayhaps_   _the snow froze some of his brain. Still, no harm…_

The flame glowed bright and cheerfully, its dancing light contrasting the steady illumination from the glowstones in the walls. Bofur wasn’t sure where to set it, and was leery of scratching the glass.

Nori solved this dilemma from taking the lantern back from him…and promptly dropping it.

“What’re ye doing?” Bofur yelped, reaching too late. _He_ has _gone mad!_ There was no mistaking it: Nori had deliberately let go. Helplessly, Bofur watched his gift plummet towards the floor. And bounce.

Blinking, Bofur stared as the lantern settled onto one side. It wasn’t even the bottom, but the flame did not go out. Distantly, he heard Nori laughing uproariously.

“Ahaha oooh, you should see yer face, mate!” Nori wheezed out. “Oh ho ho… Yeh,” he went on when he had finally calmed down, scooping the cube off the floor and holding it up for Bofur to see it was unharmed. “Won’t break if ye drop it, unaffected by wind, an’ it’s even relatively waterproof, provided, o’course, ye don’t drop it in a lake like a lummox. Even then it’ll prob’ly float long enough fer ya t’scoop it back out. The flame is fueled by this stuff,” Nori indicated the blob of blue jelly, and pulled another full jar of the stuff out of his pack, setting it on the table, “an’ it’ll never go out unless ye want it to. Dun even need the wick, really, I jus’ stuck that in so ye wouldn’t be suspicious.” Indeed, the string had since burned completely away, though the fire was still merrily glowing. With that, Nori opened the little door, blew out the flame to demonstrate, and handed it back to Bofur, who snapped his jaw shut from its ‘o’ of astonishment with a clack.

“The light will never go out?” the miner said softly, looking at the treasure in his hands.

“Never,” Nori laid a hand on his shoulder. Bofur looked up; Nori’s attitude had sobered, and his face was serious and kind. “You’ll never be alone in the dark again.”

Bofur shivered as he remembered the rocks crashing around him, the screams, the silence. Smaug’s depredations had weakened the mines under the Mountain, and Bofur had not set foot in them since the collapse a few years after the Dwarves had reclaimed their home. As a new Lord, he did not have to go, but he had wanted to help, so he volunteered to lead the team. It was nearly five days before they found him.

“Thank you,” Bofur whispered as Nori’s arms drew around him and squeezed tightly for a moment. He was back to his usual self by the time Nori stepped back, and grinned widely at his friend, “I love it! Cor, I need t’show Bifur and Bom’! Have ye seen them yet? Come wit’ me!”

“Haha, I ‘ave, an’ I would, but it was time I got on t’see me bruvvers.”

“Ye ‘aven’t been t’see ‘em yet? Dori’s going t’have yer neck, haha!”

Laughing together, Bofur walked Nori to the split in their paths, and set out for Bombur’s, swinging the lantern merrily as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about tiniest hint of angst in there, I was writing merrily along when suddenly o.O Still, all's well that ends well, yeah? :)


	8. The Brothers Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last two gifts! Best for last, obvs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, thank you all for reading! I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday season :)

At long last, Nori rounded the last corner and came to the familiar and welcome sight of his front door. It was spotless, the stoop looking freshly swept, the small window shining from a recent polish, as if he had never left (indeed, perhaps better than if he had never left), and he couldn’t help but smile, knowing it was his brothers’ handiwork.

With a fond pat upon the doorframe, he continued on past. He had two more gifts left to deliver.

In the window of the next door down, a small green lantern flickered. Nori stopped in his tracks and stood staring at the light for a moment, trying to quell the sudden rush of emotion that flooded his chest.

_‘E still lights it…_

Growing up with his brothers in Ered Luin, Nori had often strayed from home, leaving for days or weeks or even years at a time. Whenever he’d return, there would always be a green lantern hung in the doorway or in a window that Dori would take down upon his arrival. It was years before he realized Dori lit it for him.

“So you can always find us,” Dori had said when Nori finally asked why.

Blinking rapidly, Nori loudly sniffed, shook his head, and knocked firmly upon the door.

“Ori! You shouldn’t’ve come, I told you to stay in bed and I’d-” The door swung open and Dori stopped in mid-admonition, his mouth morphing into an ‘o’ of astonishment at who was really on his porch.

“Sorry t’disappoint, Bruvvah, as y’ken see, it’s only me,” Nori japed with a crooked smile.

“Oh! You-” Unable to say anything else, Dori pulled Nori in and squeezed him tightly.

“Oof. Good t’see ya too,” Nori said quietly, returning the embrace.

Wiping away a tear, Dori held Nori out at arm’s length to look at him, and smiled back. “I was afraid you weren’t going to make it home when the snows started falling this week!”

“’Course I would! Said I would, didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes, and just in time too. Ori has been feeling poorly, I was just about to head over with some soup. Wait here a mo’, I’ll just get it!”

Nori fiddled idly with the lantern until Dori reappeared, holding out before him one of the largest stewpots Nori had ever seen outside of Bombur’s kitchens.

“Are ye intendin’ t’feed our brother, or cook ‘im up?” Nori said, holding the door open as Dori puffed past.

“Shutit,” Dori panted.

“’Ere, set it down b’fore ya ‘urt yerself!” Nori grabbed one of the handles and helped his brother maneuver the pot into the cart, now fortunately mostly emptied of its packages. One of the remaining crates gave a yelp and scooted itself towards the food.

“What _is_ _that_?!” Dori clutched protectively at the stewpot as he stared wide-eyed at the box, from which curious sniffing sounds were emerging.

“You’ll find out in a minute!” Nori laughed as he tugged the crate back to its original position. Lifting the handles of the sled, he motioned for Dori to lead the way.

Ori opened the door red-nosed and wrapped in a blanket from the depths of which steam from a mug of tea wafted out.

“Hullo Dori,” he sniffed, stepping aside so his eldest brother could enter.

“Wot, no ‘hullo’ fer me?”

Ori’s bleary eyes snapped open at the sound of Nori’s voice from behind Dori and he gasped. “Nori! Oh, hullo, hullo!” He moved to hug Nori but caught himself. “Oh. ‘M a bit unda th’ wevvah…”

“Dwalin mentioned,” Nori said, ruffling Ori’s hair as he passed. “I’ve brought y’sumfin’ though! ‘Opefully it’ll make ya feel a little better. Lemme ‘elp Dori wiv this soup first. Cripes, ‘ow much did y’make, bruv?”

Dori harrumphed as he and Nori wrestled the massive pot into Ori’s kitchen.

“Whew. Right! Now, you jus’ wait ‘ere a minute…”

Dori and Ori exchanged puzzled glances as Nori disappeared back to the entrance hall. Moments later they heard enthusiastic yelping and Nori re-emerged, holding in his arms a floppy-eared, shaggy-furred puppy, its tongue lolling out of its mouth as it panted in its excitement.

“Woah! Steady, pup!” Nori exclaimed as the puppy tried to jump out of his arms at the sight of Dori and Ori. The puppy whipped its head around and gave Nori’s face a massive slurp. Ori giggled into his blanket; half of his brother’s hair had already been licked out of shape in the short time it had taken for Nori to retrieve the pup.

“’Ere, Ori! Take this monster! Augh,” Nori suddenly deposited the ‘monster’ into Ori’s arms. Stunned, Ori held the pup out at arm’s length, unsure what to do. The puppy pawed at his sleeves and sniffed at his face, eager to make a new friend.

Dori cautiously reached out a hand and scratched the puppy gently behind the ears, laughing as he received licks on his fingers in return.

“Well, little bruvvah? Wot j’ou fink? D’you like ‘im?” Nori asked, taking the opportunity to straighten his hair a bit.

“He’s delightful!” Ori said, cradling the puppy, which nipped playfully at his beard as it settled into his arms.

“Good. He’s yours.”

“He’s…wh-what?” Ori stared at Nori, wide-eyed with astonishment. Behind him, Dori also shot Nori a look, his full of sudden realization and gratitude.

Nori met Dori’s gaze and nodded slightly before looking back at Ori. “Er, yeh! You ‘eard me. J’ou want ‘im or not? I took a spin ‘round to Osgiliath while I was down there, some bastard was tryin’ t’drown this little guy an’ ‘is bruvvahs and sisters in the river, so I sent _him_ for a swim instead. Brought the pups back to Gondor an’ found some farmers on Market Day who were in need of guard dogs, but…I kept this little one. Jus’ remember when we was growin’ up, ye always wanted a dog, so…I mean, now we ‘ave the money t’take care of one…huh, I should’a jus’ brought ‘em _all_ back! Not like we’re lackin’ gold now-oof!”

Dori smiled as he watched Ori squeezing Nori tight, the puppy wriggling his head out of the tangle to lick anything in reach. Back in Ered Luin, he’d always felt guilty whenever he’d had to tell Ori they couldn’t take in this or that animal. When Nori had started bringing home strays for Ori, the only way Dori could get him to stop was to explain that it would only bring Ori disappointment when they could no longer afford to feed it and have to get rid of it again. Money was tight and it was all he could do to keep his brothers fed, much less another hungry mouth. Things were much different now…

“Heh,” Nori patted Ori gently on the back, a contented smile on his face. When he saw Dori beaming at them, he quickly coughed and drew back gruffly. “Er. ‘Ow ‘bout that stew then, Dori? We’re starvin’! Pup ‘asn’t ‘ad anyfin’ t’eat since Bombur’s! An’…if Oin asks. I most certainly did _not_ let ‘im do ‘is business in the yard…” Nori laid a sly finger next to his nose and winked, causing Ori to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter, and Dori’s face to turn a furious red as realization dawned. Nori swiftly turned for the kitchen. “So! Dinner!”

The brothers caught up over bowls of stew, which was much better than Nori would admit. The puppy, dubbed Huan by Ori, enjoyed a dish of his own.

“So how big will he grow?” Dori asked, observing Huan’s immense paws, seemingly too big in comparison to the rest of his body.

“Not sure, really,” Nori replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “’E was the smallest o’the bunch though. The rest were proper huge already. Huh, I really should’a kept ‘em, then I wouldn’a needed a donkey t’pull the cart…y’fink I’m jokin’, I’m not! Oh, come off it, Dor’, lookit ‘im, ‘e can’t grow that big, now, can’ee? ‘E was ‘alf the others’ sizes, ha!” Nori waved a dismissive hand at the growing look of dismay on Dori’s face. Unheeding of the conversation, Ori was already kneeling on the floor, playing with his new companion.

“Right, look ‘ow well they’re gettin’ on, eh? Your turn now, big bruv!” Pushing back his chair, Nori made again for the entrance hall for Dori’s gift.

Nori could hear Ori’s delighted yelps from the dining room as the puppy continued to acquaint itself with him, and smiled self-satisfactorily as he prised open the last crate containing Dori’s gift. It was a tea set; Dori collected them and could not have enough. He had tea sets from all corners of Middle Earth, from all the lands of the Free Peoples. Most of his collection was housed in the Royal Dining Hall, on shelves set into the wall behind polished glass. They were actually free for use to anyone who asked, provided they were returned cleaned and whole. Dori believed there were few things sadder than an ignored tea set, and since he could not possibly use them all himself, it pleased him to share.

Nori grinned as he dug through the straw and stuffing filling the crate. _This one ain’t goin’ be’ind glass,_ he thought, _ho no, Dori’s sure t’be usin’ this one every day!_ It had taken him a long time to find, this particular set had, but was worth every moment. Brought by traders from a land far, far to the East, further even than Nori himself had traveled, this set was made from a red clay so smooth it looked like stone. On the surface, intricate designs were etched and painted, flowing around the shape of the vessels like water. The teapot itself had a peculiar creature painted upon it, though cleverly pressed lines and dips gave it the impression of weaving itself in and around the patterns. Nori had puzzled over what it could be, for it had echoes of a dragon, but yet was utterly unlike the dread creature they had faced those many years ago. Though wingless and long-bodied, the beast still expressed strength; different from Smaug’s brutal fire, but rather more like the winds that change the seasons.

Finally his fingers brushed against clay and he smiled satisfactorily as he pulled out…

Half a teapot.

His eyes widened in shock and growing horror as he stared at the spout. He dove back into the crate, straw and packing flying everywhere as he dug. It was no use. The clay was more fragile than he had anticipated. All that had survived the journey intact was a single teacup, barely big enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

Nori’s heart fell through the floor as he cupped the tiny vessel.

Ori’s voice filtered down the hall. “Nori? Where did he go?”

Crestfallen, Nori returned to the dining room, rolling the insufficient cup morosely in his palm. His brothers looked up questioningly at his attitude, so different from his mood when he left the room. Sighing, he placed the teacup on front of Dori and sat down sadly.

Dori picked up the delicate vessel and marveled at its workmanship. “Nori, this is beautiful, thank you!”

“…ruined it..” mumbled Nori.

“Sorry?”

“I ruined it. I didn’t pack it well enough an’ the rest o’the set is broken. Useless…” Nori snapped, referring to either himself or the shards of clay scattered among the packing straw, only he knew.

“Nori…” Dori reached a hand across the table.

“Brought back sumfin’ fer everyone, kept all those bloody plants alive, even the dog didn’t run off; everyone got sumfin’, except fer you, me own bleedin’ bruvvah…” Nori pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest. Huan picked up on his unhappiness and trotted over, rearing up to rest his paws on Nori’s knee, but the dwarf ignored him, eliciting a whine from the confused pup.

“Nori…you know just having you back safe is enough for me!” This didn’t have the conciliatory effect Dori was hoping for, and Nori just withdrew further in guilt. “Look,” Dori said softly, “how about…how about a song, instead? I’ll have a song, then.”

Sparing a quick sideways glance, Nori saw his brother was serious, and looking further around, saw Ori also sitting, watching him eagerly with his blanket wrapped around him, the hound back at his side. Ori caught his gaze and nodded encouragingly.

What most people didn’t know, through no small effort by the former thief himself to disguise it, Nori was actually possessed of a fine singing voice.  Though not as effortless as his friend Bofur’s was, Nori’s tenor had offered strong support to the songs the dwarves enjoying singing to pass the time on the road, though he tried to hide it by never singing alone. In truth, the only people who knew of his hidden talent were his brothers and Bofur himself, who had a good ear for this sort of thing. Laughing, under pain of pain, Bofur had promised not to tell.

 Clearing his throat nervously, Nori frowned. “Really?”

“Yes! Surely you’ve learned a new tune or two…”

Sitting straighter, Nori wracked his brain for something fitting…most of the new songs he had picked up were learned in pubs, and thus, perhaps not entirely appropriate for the occasion. He thought about where he had just returned from. Being a dwarf, living in Erebor, he was generally unimpressed by the kingdoms of other Folk, but there was something undeniably awe-inspiring about the White City and those that dwelled in it, proud descendants of a long-ago line of people, with ancestors as noble as the dwarves’ own. Humming to start, he let the words flow from his lips…

_“Tall ships and tall kings_

_Three times three_

_What brought they from the foundered land_

_Over the flowing[sea](http://allpoetry.com/poem/8499961-Tall-Ships-And-Tall-Kings-by-J-R-R-Tolkien)?_

_Seven stars and seven stones_

_And one white tree…”_

Dori and Ori, and even Huan, sat still and listened, imagining the sights as Nori’s voice filled that cold winter night with tales of golden days and silver trees, loves won and lost, great kings and mighty heroes of yore.

“Thank you for the gifts,” Dori whispered later, as he and Nori settled onto a couple of Ori’s couches, deciding to just stay what was left of the night. He received no answer in return, looked across the room, and smiled.

Nori was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is J.R.R. Tolkien's 'Tall Ships and Tall Kings'. I looked at this site to help me refresh my memory of poems or songs that he had written that I could have Nori sing because I realized I sort of wrote myself into a corner with that a little XD I did get a bit flowery towards the end there, I know, but it was hard not to, I hope you'll forgive me :P
> 
> http://allpoetry.com/J_R_R_Tolkien


End file.
